Podcast Transcript 2010-07-09
<< Back to Podcast = Official FarmVille Podcast – July 9th Transcript = Hey Farmers, and welcome to this week’s installment of the Official FarmVille Podcast! My name is Lexilicious and I am here to bring you all of the latest news and information about FarmVille from Zynga. This week, we will be discussing our latest releases, I will be answering some questions from members of the FarmVille Community, and you guys will all be getting a sneak peek of things coming to FarmVille in the future. Well, our releases this week really gave our players something to be excited about. On Tuesday, the long awaited 26 x 26 Land Expansion finally made its way to FarmVille, giving some well deserved leg room to all of our Farmers. The 26 x 26 Expansion can be purchased with Coins or Farm Cash. If you wish to purchase the 26 x 26 with coins, you must add 5 new Neighbors unless you are already at the limit of 300. You must also have a minimum of 35 Neighbors to purchase this expansion. If you meet both of the above requirements, you can expand your land for 2,000,000 Coins. Alternatively, the 26 x 26 Land Expansion can be purchased for 80 Farm Cash from the “upgrade farm” section of the Market. The new Swiss Alps theme has also been going strong this week, with over 15 new items now available in the Market for both Cash and Coins. If you have not already had a chance to take a look at these items, they are a great addition for Farmers who enjoy unique, nature inspired themes. Items like the new Swiss Alps, Evergreen Tree and the Bison are now available in the Market for a Limited time. As part of the ongoing Swiss Alps theme, we have also released the new Limited Edition Alpine Roses crop. The Alpine Roses are a 10 hour crop that are available at level 29, cost 145 coins to purchase and yields 250 coins when harvested. Now before I go ahead and get into answering some questions from the community, I want to give you guys a quick reminder about the FarmVille Sheep Fan Page. As part of an event we hosted a few months ago, players have the ability to unlock a never before released Sheep by becoming a Fan of our FarmVille Sheep Fan Page. Once the Sheep Fan Page reaches 2 million fans, we will release this new addition to the flock. Currently, the sheep fan page has 1 million nine hundred and ninety thousand fans, so we are only 10,000 fans away from seeing a new sheep added to FarmVille. If you would like to become a fan, a link to this page can be found in the description of this podcast. Alright! And now it’s time to answer some questions submitted by members of the FarmVille community. Our first question comes to us from MikeFord122. “What is the FarmVille team's favorite limited edition special that you have had? And will there be more puppies to come in the future?” To answer your first question, since there are so many members of the FarmVille team, it pretty much proved impossible for me to find a Limited Edition item that everyone could agree was their favorite. However, some of their favorite Limited Edition items were Nessie, the Cowboy Gnome, Drop Zone and the old White Owl. To answer your second question, we will be periodically releasing more puppies in the future, since they are so popular with our community. Our second question comes to us from ItsNicoleDude. “How far in advance does Zynga choose and design a theme before it's launched to all Farmers?” Well, depending on the theme the time it takes to launch a new one can vary. With brainstorming, art, QA and development, it can take anywhere from two weeks to a month to get a new theme launched to all of our players. And finally, our last question comes to us from chorikawa321. “Can the Zynga team please bring the podcast back to iTunes? The last podcast on iTunes was December 11, 2009. I liked it when I could download the podcast and listen to it when I'm on the go.” Well, the FarmVille Podcasts are typically hosted on YouTube. However, if you would like to listen to the audio file without going to youTube, you can now stream the FarmVille Podcasts from itunes. However, we are still working on making the podcasts available for download. Our farmers on the go will be able to download the weekly podcasts once again in the near future. And now it’s time for the part of the podcast I know you have all been waiting for… its time for a sneak peek of what will be coming to FarmVille in the near future. Firstly, I know everyone has been eagerly awaiting the release of the Black Stallion. I am happy to let you know that the Black Stallion will be released next week as a new Mystery Animal. And speaking of mysteries, a new Mystery Game will be making it’s way to FarmVille soon. This new mini game will allow you to get all new Limited Edition items when playing. More Limited Edition Swiss items will continue to roll out over the next few weeks, including items like the Ibex, Matterhorn, and a new Gnome! And lastly, the new Garage will be coming to FarmVille in the next couple of weeks, along with new tractors, harvesters and seeders. If you have not guessed it yet, the garage will provide storage for your vehicles and will allow you to make special upgrades to them. We will also be releasing special 3x3 harvesters and seeders as co-op rewards. Alright folks, that’s it from me this week. Again, my name is Lexilicious I will be back next week to bring you all of the latest news and information from around the Farm. Happy Farming every body! = See Also = * Official FarmVille Podcasts * FarmVille Updates Category:Podcasts